1235
Morgan and Julia visit the locked room in daytime in an attempt to learn its secrets. Synopsis Teaser : 1841. The Collins family lives in perpetual fear, fear of a curse inflicted upon them by one of their own ancestors; Brutus Collins, 160 years ago. Since then each generation has known the terror of the locked room in the abandoned west wing, for all who have entered the room have either died or gone mad. Some time ago, Gabriel Collins spent only part of a night in the room and came out violently insane. For their own protection the family has kept Gabriel a prisoner in the north tower. But on this night they will learn how impossible it is to keep a madman under lock and key. Morgan goes to the tower room, but the room is locked with seemingly no one inside. It is then revealed that Julia is laying on the floor unconscious, with Gabriel nowhere to be found. Act I Some time later, Morgan is able to free an unconscious Julia from the tower room, and brings her to the drawing room. Julia comes to and says that Gabriel “fooled” her before knocking her out. Morgan heads out to join Quentin and the servants in a search for Gabriel; Julia warns him they must find Gabriel before he kills someone at Collinwood. At the Old House, Bramwell tends to Daphne, who is growing weaker. Bramwell tells her that he has a specialist coming from Boston to examine her, but she knows it is too late. Daphne begins to compare herself with Catherine, thinking that Catherine is stronger and is willing to take things head on. Daphne feels that Bramwell has the same mentality. Much to Bramwell’s surprise, Daphne gives him her blessing to be with Catherine. Back at Collinwood, Catherine meets with Morgan in the foyer. She tells him she is going to the Old House, which immediately upsets Morgan. Act II Morgan accuses Bramwell of “destroying” Daphne. His words hurt Catherine deeply, but she reminds him that her sister is dying and she isn’t thinking of anyone else but her. Catherine arrives at the Old House, where Bramwell sadly tells her that Daphne continues to grow weaker. He is holding out hope she survives the night, so the specialist from Boston can see her in the morning. Catherine tells him she spent most of the day in her room, thinking of Daphne and her relationship with Bramwell. She wonders that if things had gone differently, then perhaps Daphne wouldn’t be in her current condition. Upstairs, Daphne gives Catherine the same speech she gave to Bramwell earlier, knowing that she hasn’t been entirely happy in her marriage with Morgan. Suddenly, she begins to feel great pain. Daphne asks to be alone with Bramwell, where she tells him not to feel guilty about marrying her. She tells him she loves him, but then passes out. Act III Later that night, Bramwell informs Catherine that Daphne has fallen into a coma. Catherine asks him, “What have we done?” before leaving. The next morning, Morgan returns to Collinwood, unable to find Gabriel. He spots Julia in the drawing room, and reveals to her that Quentin will kill Gabriel if he finds him. Catherine sadly walks in, and tells them that Daphne is near death before going to her room. Morgan thinks Bramwell should suffer the consequences, but Julia talks him out of doing anything drastic and tells him to focus on consoling Catherine. A few hours later, Melanie finds Julia in the drawing room, and accuses her of threatening Carrie so she wouldn’t reveal who her real mother is. Act IV Melanie shows Julia the box she and Kendrick found in Justin’s study. Julia again claims she doesn’t know whom the items belong to, or who her real parents are. Melanie declares she is done listening to Julia’s lies and will find out the truth on her own. The next day, Morgan meets Julia in the drawing room, where she appears to be deeply troubled. When Morgan asks her what’s wrong, she admits she’s been thinking about the curse, and it’s only a matter of time before they will have to hold the lottery again. Julia asks him for more details about his experience in the locked room, but Morgan thinks he has a better idea: to actually go inside the room instead of merely talking about it. The two head to the West Wing and enter the locked room, which seems harmless during the daytime. Morgan shows Julia the secret door behind the bed, to which he says, “What’s inside is not very pleasant.” When the two arrive at the records room, Julia looks inside and screams. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1233. * Final time an episode is narrated by Jonathan Frid. * Closing credits scene: Hallway outside the locked room. Story * The doctor, a specialist, from Boston will be arriving soon to see Daphne. * Quentin is out searching for Gabriel. * It is safe to go into the locked room during the daylight. * TIMELINE: The doctor from Boston will be arriving tomorrow. Day 452 begins, and will end in 1239. It was last night when Carrie found out who Melanie's mother is. 9:10am: Morgan and Julia in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * Morgan says his lines wrong. “Before Gabriel went into that room, he promised Quentin that if he came out mad, that he would kill him. “ Instead of saying Quentin, he should have said Gabriel. He finishes it up with, “Until this point, Gabriel… Quinten hasn’t been able to bring himself to it.” Category:Dark Shadows episodes